


Egon's Kitchen

by orphan_account



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, actually it's cum jello in the fic but still, not safe for life honestly, pee jello, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: thanks, elwynn





	Egon's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> [8:20:19 PM] ray stantz fucks america: rgb cum jello fanfic  
> [8:20:26 PM] Suck Cold?: NO  
> [8:21:52 PM] ray stantz fucks america: egon makes his kitten peter eat the cummies  
> [8:22:13 PM] Suck Cold?: NO!!!!!  
> [8:22:58 PM] ray stantz fucks america: *lorenzo music voice* daddy  
> [8:23:08 PM] Suck Cold?: NONONONONONONO!!!!  
> [8:23:17 PM] ray stantz fucks america: *lorenzo music voice* daddy why is the jello salty  
> [8:23:54 PM] Suck Cold?: BAD  
> [8:24:49 PM] ray stantz fucks america: i'm gonna write it

It was a good morning at the firehouse. Peter was getting out of bed, and he was getting down the fireman's pole for breakfast.

Egon was making breakfast, for once in his life.

"What are you making, daddy?" Peter said, curious.

Egon sweated a bit, looking over the stove. He didn't want him to know what he was truly making. "Egg jello." He said, lying.

"Oh..." Peter said, looking up at Egon with wide, innocent eyes. "Okay, daddy!" He chirped, cheerfully, marching to the table, not noticing the ungodly smell of... fluids... being cooked.

Soon, the jello was finished, and Egon put it on the table.

"Dig in, kitten." Egon said, smiling.

Peter nodded, and dug in.

"Oh, daddy!" Peter said, looking happy. "This is so good, but why is it salty? Eggs aren't salty!"

Egon sweated again. He didn't want to lose Peter. "Uh... I put in a lot of salt?"

Peter smiled, about to say something, when Ray burst in.

"THAT'S HIS FUCKING CUM, PETER!" Ray bellowed out.

"His what?!?!?" Peter screeched out. "I'm eating your cum in gelatin form?!?!?" Peter looked like he was about to cry... "Daddy, how could you..."

Egon started crying. "I'm sorry, Peter, you are so close to me, that I wanted you to eat my cum!"

"Well, we're not close anymore!" Peter said, kicking the table over. "I'm so sorry, Egon, but this is the end! I'm quitting the Ghostbusters!"

"Peter..." Egon started. "You don't mean-"

Peter nodded, smiling darkly. "This is how it must be. I'm leaving! And we're breaking up!" He went upstairs, and started packing up.

Egon started crying, and pulled out his phone, and started typing a text post on Tumblr.

Here's what it read:

"I sshoouuld have neever made him ea;t the cum mjelllo

He’lll.. never come baack  
Everything,, we sharred wwas foor f uckking noothinng????I  
t’s all ove,,r bbecause of a lItt,le ccum jeello"

Winston looked over this on his I-pad, with a pipe in his mouth, which had bubbles coming out of it. "White people wild." He said.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> harold ramis banishes me to hell for writing this fanfic


End file.
